Passion More Than Talent
by Jewel Ailiyah-Celeste Lanmont
Summary: Melanie - a perfect daughter, but not great at showing. Marie - a trainer's daughter, but not a lot of passion. Melanie's friends - use horses to get ride of Melanie. How will this end? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_ I could always remember myself around horses. Not just because my mom owns a horse barn, trains them, and teaches horseback riding to kids, but also that I always had a connection with them. As a child, I would help my mother care for the sick horses, the barn, and when I got older and knew how to ride, I helped teach kids to ride and train horses. Sometimes, I would show my mom's horses, but most of the time she either hierred riders or rode herself. I have my own ten horses to ride and a lot of lessons to teach. On top of that, a lot of stalls to clean out. A lot of work, you might think? Personally, I do not think so. I know what I am doing, and anyway, I love doing it. It is really fun and worthwhile._

_ Our horse barn works a little differently than most other barns. It is more of a riding school than a barn where you come, take a lesson, and go home. It is actually so much different than that – and I am happy that it is. The students can have two choices for their riding lesson program. Both choices make up a lot more different choices of programs to go and attend to._

_ The first choice is for students who are not sure yet whether they like horseback riding and are not sure whether they will take it seriously in the future. This choice is for the group of kids that just like riding as a passion and want to know how to do it. The group meets once a week for two hours and students learn to ride and care for their horses. This does not cost a lot to many people's standards. When they are experienced enough, they may choose to continue or drop it. To continue means that the student will have an evaluation to see if they are good enough to qualify. If the student does not make it, then we will definitely give them suggestions of what to do next._

_ The second choice is if kids are more serious about riding and want to have it as a career and passion. Basically, it is similar to choice one, but you have two lessons a week, each two hours long. This choice goes into more detail, and shows kids a lot about responsibility, training, working with horses, and many other needs horses have. This is my favorite program because people have more options once they are done with the program. It does not really cost more than the first choice, which is great. Also, if students wish to continue, they do not have to be evaluated, so they automatically get into the next program._

_ But my story is not about the system of the barn, it is just about the many weird things that go on in my life as an equine woman. It is also about heart versus no hear and how it is better to have passion than talent. Perhaps the book's format is more like a diary – each chapter might be two or three days of my life. I don't know about that yet. Perhaps, as the reader, you will think that this will be boring – and I do not mind that. Everyone has a right to their opinion, that is why we live in America perhaps. Perhaps you will know more about the programs at my barn after reading this book and will get inspiration. Perhaps you will learn something about life – and all I know is that I do not know anything about life. But I sure want to figure it out! Let us start from the __**very**__ beginning – my birth..._

_ My mom says that I was born on a cool Sunday afternoon. It was the first Sunday of May – I was due that same day. The date was May Seventh, Nineteen Eighty-nine. I was born a tiny baby, feet first. My mom's doctor wanted to do a Cesarean, but because my mom was, and still is, as stubborn as a donkey, she gave birth naturally. My mom called me Marona Caitlyn Spitz, but I like to be called Marie for short._

_ Although mom's barn, __The Spitz's Horse__, was close to our house – our backyard really, my mom did not work for three months. Then, she hired a nanny and worked. Through my three first years not being allowed to go to the barn, I just watched my mom work outside. I watched through one if the house windows. At four, I begged my mom for lessons so that I could be just like her – so, she gave me lessons everyday for half an hour. I first rode on Rosey, a small pony. I loved her – out of all the lesson horses, I owe her for teaching me to ride. At five, I jumped for the first time. Ahh, how I miss her. Rosey taught me to jump, ride, and love a horse. She died when I was six from being old, which was thirty five years old._

_ At seven, my mom gave me a pony. Being a daughter of a trainer, I learned to get a good relationship with that plucky gray pony. I called him Merrychad Barry, Chad for short. I showed him a lot – and he won many times. When he was sick, I would stay with him all night, although my mom never wanted me to. When I grew too big for him, my mom wanted to use him as a lesson pony – teaching mostly little kids. But sadly, he got laminates – a horrible leg disease and later that year we had to put him to sleep because he was suffering too much. Tat was when I was ten. At eleven, I decided to get a horse and a foal to train. Not a foal, a two year old. That mare is still talented – I had to sell her to my mother's friend. A beauty she is and was! I loved her dearly, and I called her Rosey's Barryflower. Rosey because of my horse teacher, Barry because of Chad and flower because I thought that flower was a good name at the time. Her barn and short name is Rowry. The horse I bought for me was Cadence Buster, Cody for short. I still own Cody, but my mom and me use him as a lesson horse – he is great with intermediate riders, and we are all proud of him. But that started when I was fifteen._

_ At fifteen, I decided to do something totally different – not own any horses. Instead, I helped my mom with lessons, training, and other important things needed to be done at the barn. I would still show, on Cody or another lesson horse, just not on my own one. I only decided that because I wanted to finish high school successfully and get into business – so that I would be able to run the barn when my mom goes. And that is what happened. No, my mom did not go yet – thankfully, but the other half. I graduated with almost all A's, and now I am going to a nearby college with a good business major. I love it, and on top of that – I get to practice, have my own horses, and help mom. Just like heaven, I think..._

_ now, I have ten horses altogether, five adults and five young, green horses. I love all of them – they are unique in many different ways. I am starting to think that my mom and me should build three more different stables: one for the lesson program, another for more boarders, and the third for our train a horse, get a friend program. My mom was considering even getting the local public high school to getting an equestrian team! Hey, I like the idea..._

_ So, anyway, below I am going to describe my horses. All of them will be written in detail, I hope... not that all of my horses are different – personality-wise and job-wise. But I love them all, even the more fresh ones. I do not choose my favorites._

_ The first one is called Spitzerfrennick Jackson. I call him Spitz. Being a big adult, standing at fifteen point three hands high, his breed is a Hackney. I use him for driving races. Being a chestnut, he is __**really**__ pretty. He has a blazed face and two socks on his back right and front left legs. He also has one stocking on his back left foot and a coronet band on his front right leg. He was born at the Spitz, so that is why I called him something with Spit – to say that he was born at __The Spitz Horse Stable__. At first, before I got him, I was his trainer, I did not find anything special about him. He was called Two Colt back then for his owner was the stable. Then, one day, a year ago, he was for sale. He looked into my eye, and I fell in love. Had him for a year now. Now, he is eight and a great horse._

_ Oh, and before we go any further with my detailed writings of my horses, I needed to tell you, my reader, how this place runs. Just the basic information. We have three stables – one is the normal, basic stable, while the other is the breeding center. At the breeding center, the foals are born, stallions get bred there and mares get pregnant there – you get the picture. Although this is typically not where the stallions live, they do when it is breeding season. When it is not breeding season, we have the third stable for the stallion's home. When it __**is**__ breeding season, we use it as a camp stable. But, all types of horses are boarded here. The breeds that we breed are all light horses, and they are: the Hackney, French Trotter, Azteca, Andalusian, Danish Warmblood, Don, Holstein, Dutch Warmblood, and Swiss Warmblood. We may also be bringing in another breed for my mom and me have one and we are both proud of them. They are called the Rocky Mountain horses. Anyway, let us continue with my horse descriptions._

_ The second horse is called Bright Planet. Everyone calls him Pluto because of his sweetness and quiet temper. Although being quiet, he still loves to play, and sometimes I play with him. At age nine, was born somewhere else but he is still a Danish Warmblood. He stands at sixteen point two hands high, which is quite tall. Being a light bay, his color is not that unique, but he has a thin strip across his face without a snip. So, it stops by the nose area. I use him for my jumping shows, and he is a really good jumper! I had him since he was five. Actually, rather, it was someone else's horse at his age of five, and I help them train him. Then, the person could not afford him last year, so I said that I would buy him and here he is – my horse._

_ The third horse is named Spitz's Majesty's Obsidian. I call him King for short. I bet that whoever named him that said, "I called him King because he was high spirited, yet really gentle." And, he __**is**__ high spirited, but when he works, he is as a gentle giant. Being a black, sixteen hand high Andalusian, it makes sense. I still love him. He has a white sock on his back right leg and a small snip and star. Quite pretty, really. I remember the time when I saw him for the first time – an energetic little yearling. One of the smaller ones. Now, he has grown to be a big horse. I started his training with a student-worker. Last year, I decided to have him when he was looking for a home. Now, he is six. I use him for dressage, a horse dance-type sport._

_ My fourth horse is not born here, but still a Swiss Warmblood. Her name is Thundering Daisy, or just Daisy. She is seven years old, and I saw that she would be great with jumping for she has long legs, yet she is really pretty. So, I am using her for three day eventing: show jumping, dressage, and cross country. She is a tall horse, standing at sixteen point three hands high. She is of a brown color with a small star on her face. I remember her at a horse dealership when I graduated. Being the first one for me to get, getting her made me really happy – and her special. She was five, nearly six then. Ahh, good old days!_

_ Then, there is this unusual horse. She was not born here, and is a different breed than any of my other horses. She is a Rocky Mountain horse. I also use her as a three day eventing horse. She is great and has a great talent, and has a lot of experience for she is the oldest of my horses. Her name is Delicate Daydream, simply Dreamer. I love her to death – being quite calm in temperament and an easy ride. Sometimes, on special days, I use her as a lesson horse – but not a lot. She is a palomino, a really pretty and unusual one for these horses. I found her starved and scared from being beaten at ten and convinced my mom to save her. She put me in charge of training her. Saving, feeding, and loving her. Last year, when she was sixteen, I said that this is my horse because I showed her for two years previously – and she did perfect with me. Being quite small, she is the smallest in my adult back – fifteen point two hands high, and still, she does perfect for cross country. No, I am going to introduce you to my fresh, green horses._

_ My first three year old is named Spitz's Permanent Tune. I call him Tune. He is standing, currently, at fourteen point three hands – but still growing. He was born here – all my fresh horses were. He is learning the tack for driving races and I expect him to win since his mother and father won the championships one time or another. He is all chestnut, no feet or head markings. A pretty common color for the breed. Tune is a French Trotter._

_ My second baby is a year old and a great one. Being bred by me, I still own him. He is named Spitz's Adjacent Justice, Cent for short. I did not really measure him yet for he is still quite small, but he is a beauty. He is a pure Azteca. I am planning to use him for dressage. His color is all white – therefore, no markings. Being really pretty, he is a perfect dressage prospect. Many people want to buy him from me – but I say no._

_ My third baby is still a baby. She will, and is already called Spitz's Aurora City. Her short name is Aurie. Her breed is a Don, and is expected to grow to a full height of sixteen point one hands high. She will be my other jumping horse after she finishes her training. She was born two months ago. We have high expectations for he – both her father __**and**__ mother won jumping championships. We expect her to win two, although if she doesn't, we know she will be happy and will stay with someone nice forever. She is all chestnut, not markings._

_ My fourth baby is two and a half years old – almost started in training. She is named Spitz's Malachite Sunshine, Sunny for short. Being a Holstein, we think that she will grow to be seventeen hands high. This is because her father was seventeen hands, and her mother: sixteen point five. She was also born quite tall and still is. Being an iron gray and her face all white, she is a beauty. She has two white stockings on her back feet too. She will do three day eventing, I am hoping..._

_ My fifth and last baby is three months old. She is a Dutch Warmblood and my only horse being black with no markings on her legs and head. I am thinking that that is going to change, but maybe not. I think that she will be around sixteen hands high since both her parents are around there. Her father was a jumper while her mother was used as a dressage horse. I think that she will be great at boht, so I am probably going to use her as a three day eventer. Her name is Spitz's Tallina Coral, Tally for short._

_ Well, I hope you, my reader like my horses. They are all great and in fact, I am going to go ride King now and am hoping that he will be great with me, as always._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

"_Remember the past, live in the present, but look for the future"_

_ I wanted my own horse since I was nine, but I know how to ride ever practically I could walk. That is ten years now. But ever since my mom told me we are moving out of the big city, I got shocked. Now, I would rather stay and have a good education, then get a horse of my own. What is the point of moving out of the city if I can not get my own horse or farm?_

_ Hi! I am Melanie Julianne Sunders. I am twelve years old and I live near Boston, Massachusetts. I have been going to the public school here for six years now, and at the moment, have wonderful grades. When I heard that we are moving, I was shocked. Not only moving from a city to a different city, but moving to a small city with a country view more than tall buildings and such. The one question that rose to my mind was: Why? Why the country if you will not be getting a horse or a farm?_

_ Being a widow, my mom has only me, Melanie, as a loved one. Her parents died when I was five and six. My father died from Leukemia when I was eleven. He has had leukemia for ten years. I was close to him, but I know that he is still in my heart, living inside of me somehow. Everyday he would teach me a lesson on life. When I am sad about something, he would come up to me and ask what is wrong. Although I was closer to mom than dad, I still told my dad things my mom would not know until later or does not even know today._

_ I am moving to a small village where my mom could open up a small shop – or so she says. For me, it does not make sense because if she wanted to make a shop, she would do it in a city to gain costumers. Today at school I had such a boring time – I learned nothing. Being the last day at school before summer vacation starts, I only got my report card. I was not surprised because I knew my grades would be all A's. And tomorrow would be my worst day of my life – moving day. Today is my last day to be with my friends: Anne, Rebecca, Rose, and Elizabeth. I told them that I was moving two weeks ago and we spent all our last days together. They decided together that they will help me move and settle in. then, we will have one last sleepover before separating. At twelve, school got out and everyone rushed out to their parents except my friends and me._

_ "Okay, so we will see each other at ten, Melanie. Am I right? Rose asked in her medium high voice._

_ "Yeah. I will miss you, Melanie," Elizabeth moaned._

_ "Me too. I hope I did not have to move," I say._

_ "At least we can meet up during the summer and sometimes next year!" Anne said in a hopping tone._

_ "Yeah, but still. That is not enough!" I explain._

_ "I have to go – mom is calling me from the car. Sorry – see you tomorrow," Rebecca says._

_ "Okay, well, me too," I agree._

_ "Bye," everyone says to each other._

_ I turn toward mom's blue car. It is a __Honda Mini Van__. My mom needs a big car now that she is starting her "shop". So, she sold her small car and got the mini van. She is really happy with it, yet there is really no sign of usage in it yet. Mom's friend and my horseback riding instructor has the same type of van, yet it is much dirtier inside than our mini van._

_ "Finally, I wanted to show you something before we move in tomorrow," my mom, Rachel says._

_ We drove for half an hour and when we arrived, I saw our new house. It was not that big. We parked in our parking lot and went into our house. Then, mom led me to our backyard and into the threes. Then, through the small thick forest. When we came out I saw one big house, an outdoor ring, and two more houses. Was this what I thought it was? A horse barn?_

_ "We have been building this for many years now. Will and I. We knew you would love it. We also built the house. But sadly, he did not get to see it fully. But, I never gave up on building the barn and the whole stables. There will be more than two barn houses – but that is when the barn gets rolling. At the moment, there are three floors in each barn house. Do you like it, Melanie?" my mom asked and looked at my teary face._

_ "Mom, I do not like it," I say and see her gaping face. "I love it. But, who will teach and such?" I continued and see her relief._

_ "I learned to ride for the past year or two. When I left to 'look' for houses, I really left for lessons and to see how the building progress was going. Last month, I go my instructor's license. My friend, Polly got out of her previous job in order to teach and help us. Also, I hired some hands to help with stalls and stuff. Polly's horse, Free America, will be also here too. I have to go get something from the house, meanwhile, go to barn one and we are going to have a meeting soon at the camp room back at the main office," mom instructs._

_ I went into the barn mom instructed me to go to. There, I saw Polly with Amer – grooming him. I smiled and came up to her and hugged her._

_ "You do not know how thankful I am to you. You know, even if you are not my mom, I still think you are close to one," I whispered._

_ "Well, I __am__ your godmother. Now, I have something to show you," Polly smiled and said._

_ "We walked down the horse isle and in the back left stalls were two horses. On tags, there were their show names and the owner names – my name._

_ "Oh, Polly! I have two?!" I shockingly ask._

_ "I am going to leave you to the introductions, then. Your mom is going to bring you the papers with their information," Polly said, giving me two carrots and turning to go to her horse._

_ I opened one stall to see a beautiful dappled gray horse. His name was Inland Infusion. Being a male gelding, he was calm in temper and stretching his neck to the carrot I had. I smiled to myself and left the stall to get the gelding's halter. His halter was blue and had a gold piece on it, saying, "Inland Infusion, aka Irish." I grabbed it and carefully walked to him. I put the halter on him and then led him out toe the isle._

_ "Polly – how do you like him?" I ask._

_ "Wow, he is wonderful. I love dapple grays. You know what I would do?" Polly asked me._

_ "What?" I asked._

_ "Groom him and take him out to the field. Everyone knows horses like grass – so if you let him out, then he will get the impression that you love him," Polly suggested._

_ "Great idea. Did you do that with Amer?" I ask._

_ "Yeah. He ended up loving me..." she giggled._

_ At that moment, mom came in. she was smiling. I could see she was proud of herself for buying me a horse I already love. While she walked down the isle toward me, I clipped on the cross-ties to Irish's halter so that I could groom him._

_ "So, do you like Irish?" mom asked._

_ "Yeah, I am going to groom him. I have not seen the other horse yet though," I said._

_ "Okay. She came in about two hours ago while he – yesterday morning. You can, after Irish gets his groom, gets led out, and we have our meeting. You see my horses yet?" she asked. "Morning Satire and Perfect Melody?"_

_ "No, not yet," I said apologetically._

_ "I will show you them later," she said. "First, I have to show you the tack room and give you the horse papers," she said, grabbing my hand and leading me toward the small tack room which looked like a stall. "So, here is the tack room. These are Irish's tack, each lesson horse's tack, and your mare's tack. In this cabinet," she points toward the first set of cabinets, "there is your outside and inside supplies. In this," she points toward the second set of cabinets, "is your grooming supplies. Now, each horse has it's own hanger and cabinet. Please keep them neat! Here are your horse's papers. __**Do not lose them**__!" my mom warns._

_ "Thanks, mom. What is the name of my mare?" I ask curiously._

_ "It is Noelle's Baby Maggie. Call her Maggie," my mom answers._

_ "I see that Irish is an Irish Hunter and Maggie – a Thoroughbred. Am I right?" I ask._

_ "Yeah. And look – Maggie is not trained yet. Only a filly done from track because she was not good enough. Irish, meanwhile, is seven, ready to show," mom said, and smiled._

_ "Oh, thanks mom! Can I call them different names? I just do not like the name Irish – I want him to be called...hmm...oh, got it! Homer! And Maggie... I got it – Sisterbee. Can I?" I ask._

_ "Yeah – they are your horses. But make sure to change Irish's halter name tag, add a halter name tag to Sisterbee and add barn names to normal name tags!" mom reminded._

_ "I will. I will go to the story and do it tomorrow. Will that be okay?" I ask._

_ "No, you know what, I will do it – you hang out with the horses being brought in for camp and boarding. I will explain everything at the meeting," mom said, and leaves out the barn._

_ I put the papers in Homer's grooming cubby and close it. When I put the grooming supplies back where they belong – I will take the papers to my new room at home. Then, I take Homer's grooming kit and fly mask and go to the isle. I come to my horse and feed him another carrot._

_ "Do not feed him on the cross-ties!" Polly says, leading her horse out. She will probably take Amer out to the field for rest time since he has his fly mask on._

_ "Okay, sorry. Totally forgot!" I made a lame excuse._

_ I finished giving him the treat and started grooming his neck. He liked it, and raised his head up and down._

_ "Good boy, Homer. Good boy," I said soothingly. Then, Polly came in. She smiled._

_ "So, what is his name?" she asked._

_ "Well...technically it is Inland Infusion, or Irish. But I like Homer better. So, I am going to have his barn name be Homer. Do you like it?" I asked, by then I was at his shoulder._

_ "'Homer' would have been fine. But it is cool. And the filly?" Polly asked, patting Homer on his big head._

_ "Her show name is Noelle's Baby Maggie, and her old barn name is Maggie. But I would like her to be Sisterbee. Do you like that?" I asked._

_ "Again, 'Sisterbee' would have been fine, but I love it," she said, seeing me smile. "May I help groom him?" Polly asked after a short, awkward pause._

_ "Oh yeah, sure. I mean, definitely. Take a hard brush and start doing the side already done being curried," I invited._

_ "Thank you," Polly said, taking the hard brush. Now, this made Homer love it even more._

_ "Look, Homer is happy!" I exclaim after a couple curry circles._

_ Then, there is a beep. A car beep. Homer did not react to it, but Sisterbee did, although not really. I saw my mom come over and after a couple of minutes she called use over by using her hands. Polly and me look at each other and shrug our shoulders._

_ "Be back at a sec, Homer," I say to him, leaving him be for a while and going to mom. She made her beautiful smile like it was a start of something new._

_ "Well, we have our first customer! I guess the website __**did**__ work!" my mom said. "Now, Polly – can you put shavings in stall that is anywhere in barn two? And you Melanie, take this girl to show her the stables... She owns a pony she brought him here. What is your name, honey?" my mom asks._

_ "Morgan, but you can call me Morry. My pony's name is Substance!" she says, getting out of the car._

_ "Well, Morry – this is Melanie. She is going to show you around. Okay?" mom asks._

_ "Yeah, okay," she agrees, looking at her mom in the front seat, who nods._

_ I lead her to the barn where Substance will be staying. I see Polly putting in shavings into the stall. I show Morry the stall and after she smiles and nods, I show her the tack room and tell her how it is organized. When we are done, the big pony is lead in to see his new home. I slip out to finish grooming Homer. He is standing there and moving around his back feet. I come and hug him._

_ "Oh, thank you so much Homer. Good boy!" I extol._

_ I slowly finish brushing him and then take out his black fly mask from the rack, and put it on him. Then, I lead him out._

_ "Mom – what paddock show I release him in?" I ask, walking to her._

_ "Hmmm...paddock six," she says, and points toward the direction. There was no grass in the paddock, but there was fresh hay. I nod._

_ "Oh Melanie, is that your horse?" I hear Morry ask._

_ "Yeah, I have a filly too. But she is resting now. Do you want to come over and pet him?" I ask._

_ "Okay. Mom – can I?" Morry asks._

_ "Go ahead. His owner said yes," the woman answers._

_ "What is his name, Melanie?" she asks, walking up to him slowly._

_ "Homer. His show name is Inland Infusion though," I explain._

_ "Awesome! He is so cute. Anyway, mom says we will be back to see and care for Substance tomorrow. See you later, Melanie and Homer," she says, turning around and leaving the area. _

_ "She __**is**__ cute," I say when their care turns on._

_ "Yeah, I guess," mom says, leaving toward Substance's stall. You could tell that she was upset by something._

_ I walk to paddock six with Polly. Soon says that I have to bring in his halter in so that we can unscrew the name tag to replace with with another one. I agree and after letting go of Homer, I walk up to mom and pat her on the shoulder._

_ "What is wrong, mom?" I ask quietly._

_ "All this makes me remember things should not be remembered. Things that I have not told you, but should have. Not bad things, just things that would make you happy. And this also reminds me of William Teddy Sunders, your father. I can not even tell you how much," she says sadly._

_ "Mom, I remember one main quote that dad told me. Heck, I remember a lot of them, in fact, I have a full journal of them. But this was his last one – he said it to me the day before he died. Kind of cool that he had enough energy to say it considering how much energy it took him to say 'Melanie'. But anyway, this quote has somehow struck me and it helps me survive without my father, your husband, William Teddy Sunders. This quote is simple. Would you like to hear it?" I ask._

_ "Would love to," she answers, making a little smile and looking at me._

_ "Remember the past, live in the present, but look for the future. Why will you not practice that? I think that that will help a lot. It did for me," I say._

_ "Oh Melanie. You are so like your father you do not even know. I do not know how to describe it. Thanks for the quote. I will try to do it. And come on, we have a meeting in five minutes," she thanked._

_ We walk to our house – the meeting place. Before we head into the "camp room" as it is called, mom stops._

_ "And Melanie, I love you," she says._

_ "Oh mom, me too," I answer. I come and hug her._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Snobs can not wait

"Boy, am I excited," Anne said, meeting up with Rebecca, Rose, and Elizabeth after the school day. This was at the library, where it was such a coincidence that they met. **Not**. The four friends planned this meeting since a week ago.

"For what?" Rose asked.

"Melanie is leaving, duh!" Elizabeth said.

The four "friends" were inseparable – and have been for a long time. They met Melanie at second and third grade. Rebecca and Rose came to first grade and became friends immediately. Then, Melanie joined at second grade. In third, Anne and Elizabeth joined. The group had one thing in common: they all loved horses. All had the same time of lessons and all rode perfectly. Professional-like.

But one thing separated them. That was: Rose, Anne, Rebecca, and Elizabeth resented Melanie. Although, Melanie did not know it, all of them would rather quit horseback riding than be with her. In their thoughts, Melanie was a weakling of a loser. She did not know a thing of culture, they would say.

"I know, seriously! Look at your clothes!" Rose, the styling one agreed.

To tell the truth, the four friends do not really like fun horseback riding. They want to be serious, professional equestrians. But there was one problem: their parents will not get them horses until they prove that they are good enough. The four are snobs though. They know that they can convince their parents no matter what. That is how they got things that their parents did not want to get them. They **are** spoiled. Their parents – rich. The families came to live at the village because of the great education here, although the girls do not really care. They only wanted Melanie because they needed to show power over the classmates. To them, Melanie was a servant or toy.

"So what are we going to do to get ride of her?" Anne asked curiously.

"Good question, how will we?" Rose agreed.

"That is where I come in," Elizabeth, the smart and hasty girl said.

"Tell us," Rebecca exclaimed.

"So, during the summer, when she calls to ask whether we want to hang out with her, say that you are busy. Sooner or later she will have to give up," Elizabeth said and smiled.

"Okay, we will do that. Now, what **will** we be doing this summer?" Rose asked.

"I am going to try to beg my parents in getting me a horse. After all, my dreams **is** to get into an Olympic team. Is anyone with me?" Rebecca asked.

"I am. I just got an idea to how to get ride of Melanie," Anne said.

"How?" Elizabeth said.

"We could show that she is a loser by being competitive at showing. You know – she is horrible at riding and now it is time to show her, while she is weak. But getting the best jumpers is the start," Anne said.

"Perfect. But how will we get her to show?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well...let us say that she already has a horse. I talked to her mom and asked why they are moving. She said that she is building a barn and getting two horses for Melanie," Anne explained.

"Yes!" everyone shouts excitedly.

"How are we going to get the horses though?" Rose wondered.

"Okay. I made a checklist for our plan. It is a lot to do over the summer – but I am confident that we can do it," Anne said confidently.

Anne put the paper down on the table. Everyone grabbed their own papers to have it on their own and add sub-check marks if needed. The paper was neat and it was clearly thought out for days. The girls planned out the checklist two days before although only Anne had written it down. Anne had perfect handwriting with clear letters. Being the most organized – she did all the planning. The checklist said:

"Talk to parents to find out how we could get our own horses.

Complete what they ask – hopefully they will allow us having a horse.

Find a **good** showing stable and start taking lessons there.

Research about good/effective showing horse breeds.

Find a horse and buy it.

Start training and showing.

At competitions – make sure you WIN!"

"How do you like my checklist?" Anne asked.

"It is perfect. Can we go find out now and meet here at eight am sharp tomorrow?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes,"everyone agrees.

"No, let us hang out tonight at my house," Anne suggested, simply because she was too lazy to wake up at seven am on a vacation day.

"Sure...I will come at five," Rebecca says.

"Okay, I will come at six," Rose said, slowly.

"I am free all evening. I will come with Rebecca," Elizabeth says.

It was six and everyone was at Anne's bedroom. All of them were pretty much excited for this summer and happy with their news.

"So, anyone bring good news?" Anne started out by asking.

"Well, my mom said that I can, technically, have a horse if I work hard to improve my sit on the horse," Elizabeth announced making a smile on her face.

"That is great, Elizabeth! My mom needed a little convincing, but she said that she will have to talk to dad," Anne said, excitedly looking at her friends with sparkling eyes.

"Um... I do not have the greatest news," Rose mumbled.

"Aw...what is it?" Anne soothed.

"My mom said that I have to volunteer for sixteen hours, and then, **maybe** I can have a horse," Rose answered quietly and sadly.

"Well, if you volunteer for four hours for four days, you'll be done," Rebecca calculated.

"But where?" Rose asked.

"What about our barn?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Well... I **can** ask them..." Rose slowly said and smiled.

"Now it is my turn!" Rebecca called out. "My mom said that I could have a horse!" Rebecca announced happily. "My parents said that I have been a good girl lately and have done my homework, so that means that I have done of what they want me to do," she continued.

"Okay, we have two goals to do then – Elizabeth's sitting position and Rose's volunteering. Great!" Anne said. "Now, to the barn part. I have found a place called The Spitz Horse. I looked over their website and it looked awesome. I called them and all my questions were answered. No problems at all. They could get us great jumpers, eventers and Drivers. So, I have decided to switch and go their. My evaluation with them is this Saturday. I also put you guys on the evaluation list. Do you like the idea?" Anne continued with her bossy speech.

"Perfect!" everyone explained.

"Anne! Could you come down for a second?" Anne's mom, Jessica called from the kitchen.

"Ugh... I will be back in two seconds," Anne said and rushed out and ran down the stairs.

In two minutes, Anne came back with a big smile. It was a smile everyone knew of what it meant and why she was smiling.

"You are getting a horse!" Rebecca guesses.

"Yes. Now Elizabeth, how are we going to get your seat better?" Anne asks.

"I am going to ask my mom to watch me ride on Saturday. Maybe I will be good enough for her," Elizabeth answered.

Elizabeth's dad has run away from home, but he periodically sends check written to Elizabeth's mom with a huge amount of money. On top of that, Elizabeth's mom owns an office as a lawyers. She also helps Elizabeth with horseback riding and lately, the two were trying to find a better barn. Elizabeth was happy that they found a potential barn to ride and train at. Perhaps, maybe Rose could volunteer at the office and Elizabeth's mom could give Rose a recommendation for a horse? Elizabeth told the idea to the group and they said that she should try. She would ask when she came home.

The four friends were together for another half hour. Then, all went home for dinner. First, let us encounter Elizabeth's dinner with her mom.

"So...how was the last day of school?" Elizabeth's mom, Alina asked curiously. She looked up at Elizabeth bright-eyed.

"Boring – we did not do anything. Just watched a movie. How was work, mom?" Elizabeth asked her mom.

"Great. I have made a decision. Since you are encountering a tough time with your best friend's move, you can have...have -" Alina says slowly, but happily.

"a horse?" Elizabeth continues Alina's though, but also interrupting. And Elizabeth made a big smile on her face.

"Yes," Alina answers.

"Oh! Thank you so much mom! I will never thank you so much as I am now! Ever," Elizabeth thanked her mom, convinced that this part of her life will be perfect.

"Oh, no problem, my champion. But you still have to improve your sitting position," Alina commented, looking at Elizabeth through the corner of her eye.

"I have some things to say to you, mom. First of all, Anne found a good barn not far off from here. We have an evaluation there this Saturday. Is that okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course. You have to have everything perfect, my darling. Oh, how else will you be a professional?" Alina asked. "Do you think I might know this particular barn?" she asked curiously.

"I have heard of it plenty of times and also heard many good things about it. Have never heard bad things about it. It is called The Spitz Horse," Elizabeth answered.

"Oh, I **have** heard of it. Now, do you need me for anything else, my darling? If you do not, then I will retire to my room. Okay, will that be fine?" Alina asked.

"Yeah. Rose needs to volunteer so that she can have a chance to have her own horse. Might you -" Elizabeth asked.

"might I be able to help?" Aline, interrupting, confirming Elizabeth's thoughts.

"Yeah, exactly," Elizabeth nodded.

"Is she a hard worker?" Alina wondered, saying it out loud.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered, smiling.

"Give me the phone. I will talk to the parents. I have got enough information," Alina bossed Elizabeth.

There is a ring in Rose's house. Rose's mom, Ella picks it up.

"Hell?" Ella answers.

"Hi, is this Ella?" Alina asks.

"Oh, Alina, hi. What am I do for you?" Ella asked.

"I just want to talk to you. You see, all the girls are getting horses, and I feel bad for Rose not being able to have one of her own," Alina says, sadly.

"Alina – this is none of your business. My daughter needs to learn to be responsible, and to help others," Ella said calmly.

"Well, a horse **is** a big responsibility. She will learn it that way. I understand it might be costly, but I would love to buy Rose a horse if you can not," Alina says.

"No, look. How will I teach Rose to help others? She gets whatever she wants, but does not understand that many people need help in the world," Ella said.

"Well, then, maybe she could help out – but I do not think that helping others is her goal right now. Now her goal is to have a fun life, not being in charge of everything. An anyway, should not you know that the volunteering age here is that you have to be a minimum of age sixteen?" Alina asked.

"Yeah, but I was hoping that there might be a way that she could do something helpful...but thanks, you convinced me. The **real** problem is that I can not afford a fancy horse and I do not like taking money from others," Ella admitted.

"I will meet you tomorrow during lunch at Cafe Nick's. I will talk to you and have you buy Rose a horse. If she gets a horse and wins shows, that is how you will repay me. If she wins some first, my happiness will be your repayment. Okay?" Alina asked.

"Oh...fine. Tomorrow at lunch," Ella answered.

"Bye," Alina said.

"Bye," Ella answered. Ella felt guilty. How could she let herself be such a pliable person? Why could she not be as stolid as a rock with her decisions?

"Rose, I have a surprise announcement for you!" Ella called.

She heard Rose come down the stairs with a big thump. She was smiling as if she already knew what the surprise was. And she was right, of course.

"I have decided to give you a horse," Ella says.

"Really, mah?! Oh, thank you. I will take care of it so well. I will make it be a perfect horse!" Rose says, rushing up to her room again.

"Hello, Rose?" Anne asked.

"I have good news. Guess what?!" Rose asked.

"What?" Anne asked, knowing what it is.

"I can have a horse. Can you believe it?" Rose answered excitedly.

"Yeah. Lol," Anne said.

"Anyway. See you tomorrow. I told mom that we are moving barns – she is fine with it," Rose says.

"Okay, well...that is great. Ttyl," Anne said and hang up.

The only person that didn't know about the greats news was Rebecca, although not for long. Rose messaged her telling her great news and Rebecca – was really happy for her. What else is she supposed to think? All her friends would have a horse and would go to shows.

Rebecca, being a great reader, got her independent book out. Out of the three others, she was the only one that really, really loved to read. She also hid one secret from her best friends: she is submitting her novel she was working on to a writing competition. In fact, Rebecca likes Melanie and told this secret to her a year ago. She is going against her because she was afraid that if she protected Melanie, Melanie would find out their plan and she will lose **all** of her friends. She hoped that this will never happen. Sometimes, she would tell the family dog of what was going on and he would listen. Ollie – a present for her (Rebecca) on Christmas, yet he was still considered the family dog. But, Ollie was closer to Rebecca the most and most of the time, Ollie would follow her around. Rebecca, at the moment, was reading Moby Dick and loving it. Her parents suggested it to her – and she grown to read at least twenty pages a day.

Rebecca's parents were nice and had a lot of money particularly because one owned a very popular show and another – worked at Harvard University, teaching Biochemistry. They supported her with horseback riding and spent a lot of money on it because she was their only child. Rebecca was the least, if at all, spoiled from the four.


End file.
